The Fight For Survival Ch1
by xXxFIREBREATHERxXx
Summary: This is my first story i have ever made so please don't be rude and give me some advise so i can make this story better and other future stories.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Fight For Survival ch1  
rating: PG-13  
warnings: some language

In a large valley,there was a large tribe of valley was surrounded by trees and mountains.  
Eragon wakes up and looks brothers and sisters were still asleep except for Shadow his older brother.

Shadow is the master for causing trouble for everyone,especially for Eragon.  
Eragon decides to go see what his dad and and brother were doing.

"Hi dad" Eragon was walking up to his dad." Oh,hi Eragon" darkheart turned to look at Eragon.  
Shadow gave Eragon a monstrous glare while Darkheart turned to look at Swiftkill Eragon's mother,she is the omega,Eragon's father Darkheart is the

alpha.

"Hey,Shadow do ya want train with me?" one of Eragon's sisters saphira was sitting next to Swiftkill talking to Shadow.  
"No,go bother Eragon!" Shadow yelled at saphira with disgust.  
"Saphira,why don't you go with your mother and train with her?" Darkheart was trying to keep saphira from starting a fight that would end badly with Shadow.

"I was just trying to be nice shadow" Saphira start crying.  
"Does it look like i give a fuck to you?" Shadow was starting to get all bossy again.

"Shadow,why don't you ever train with your brothers and sisters?" Swiftkill was wondering why Shadow was only training with his friends and his father.

"why would i want to train with them,they're too boring and weak" Shadow was sitting straight up.  
Eragon didn't like it one bit that he yelled at Saphira.

"that doesn't mean you can just boss us around and yell at saphira shadow!" Eragon yelled in rage at shadow.  
"oh please you couldn't kill anything if your life fucking depended on it Eragon"

"you want to bet?" Eragon stood up again growling at shadow.

"hahaha...are you fucking kidding?" Shadow said in a cocky voice. "i could slam you on the ground before you could make a fucking move"  
"Try me" Eragon growled

Shadow laughed. "oh please, i doubt you could ever fucking learn how to really fight"

"Then help us train" Eragon said after he stopped growling.  
"fuck off" Shadow growled deeply.

Saphira growled at Shadow and Shadow looked back at Saphira.  
"Ha...if you think thats going to change my fucking mind you are wrong" shadow said laughing.

"You wouldn't make a very good alpha if we didn't know how to fight shadow" Saphira said laughing.  
shadow laughed with saphira."yeah,i guess thats true...fine we train in the morning."

Saphira started jumping around happy.

everyone laughed.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Fight For Survival ch 2  
Rating: pg  
Warning: none

Shadow had wandered off somewhere but no one was sure where he is.

Eragon was training with Saphira,he was learning saphira's ninja like skills and Saphira was learning was learning strength skills.

They usually learn from each other when they can't train with someone else.  
Eragons wasn't sure that Shadow was really going to train with was always a talented liar.

"Hey,what ya guys up to?" sure enough it wasn't Shadow.  
"Hey,Bluebrow"Eragon was surprised he wasn't gone looking for Shadow."Where is Shadow?"

"Oh,shadow is out training with his buddies" Bluebrow was wondering why Eragon would even care where Shadow was at the moment know they didn't really get along very well.

"I thought so" Eragon was right about him not showing up,it was way past morning already."Shadow was supposed to train with us this morning".

"Yeah,that's Shadow for ya" Bluebrow sounded irritated with Shadow a little. "He never really does what he says he will".

"Yeah,we figured that out" Eragon said jokingly.  
"Hehe,yeah Shadow can say things but you never want to trust him" Saphira said giggling.

"Well i think it is time to go home now" Bluebrow said laughing.  
"Yeah,lets go" Eragon said followed them back home as she usually does.

Shadow was there when they showed glared at Shadow.  
It looked like Shadow finished hunting already.

After they all finished eating they would just sit around the cave until they fell asleep.  
Shadow usually was awake outside the cave but he wasn't that far away.

To Be Continued...


End file.
